The Lake
by sweetcolumbine
Summary: Ennis and Jack visit the mountains and the lake after their reunion after four years apart, spending their time making sweet love. Warning sexually explicit.


Characters of Annie Proulx and Brokeback Mountain.

Ennis stood on the bank admiring Jack in the water with his clean profile and sunlight sparkling from the droplets of water caught in his lashes. Jack, feeling himself admired, laughed up at Ennis smacking a hand on the surface of the water, showering his lover.

With one shout Ennis launched himself into the lake too fast for Jack whom he grabbed and ducked. After wrestling for a while Ennis relented and Jack popped up like a cork spluttering and seal like with his dark hair plastered flat.

'Son of a bitch, son of a goddam bitch Del Mar!'

'Hey calm down rodeo ah meant ya no harm', laughed Ennis pulling the spluttering form towards him.

Jack wriggled but was no match against him, stopped resisting and cuddled in, wrapped in Ennis's strong arms, naked skin against naked skin. Ennis lifted him up then as easily as though Jack were a child and waded to the bank, placing him on a jutting out ledge covered with soft foliage, while he himself remained in the water.

'Did ya miss me all this time Ennie?', said Jack looking up at Ennis with sad eyes, propping himself up on his elbows.

'Ya know ah did, didn't ah prove it last night?'

'Ya didn't say a lot, ya proved it one way but didn't _say_ ya missed me.'

Ennis pushed him down and pushed open Jack's long thighs, pinned his arms back above his head and, leaning over him, looked straight into his eyes.

'For a year and after ah married Alma ah didn't know who or whut ah wus – knew somethin wusn't right – then ah knew ah missed ya, shouldn't have left ya – wrung it out a million times just thinkin about _you_,' said Ennis.

'What will we do Ennie?', murmured Jack.

'Don't know. Ah told ya ah'm stuck. We both have families now. Please Jack, don't talk about this yet…….later.'

Ennis lowered his head and kissed Jack, opening his lovely lips with his tongue, lips which were still swollen from the passion of the previous night.

Then Ennis tipped Jack further back, lifted up his legs and entered him there and then in the full glare of the mid-day sun, his strong haunches ramming home all the love and passion he felt for this trembling young man.

Jack should have been used to the suddenness of Ennis's onslaughts but somehow it was always a surprise, it always hurt - but then it always turned quickly from pain into pleasure.

'Mmmmmm……mmmmm……', moaned Jack, as Ennis started to thrust, immediately deepening and quickening his stroke, all the while rubbing and caressing Jack's velvet balls and hard shaft.

Ennis revelled in Jack's beauty, he was madly in love, he watched Jack and listened to the noises he was making as he thrust into him, watching the rose flush on his beautiful face. He felt he would faint with the pleasure of it all as Jack quickly climaxed, his eyes rolling back, covering Ennis's stomach with his fragrant seed. Ennis thrust faster and faster as a kind of madness overtook him, pinning Jack's arms down and leaving marks on his skin, taking him – he was his, he belonged to him.

Then, after a time, as Ennis was in truth an accomplished lover and he wanted to prolong this love-making, he slowed down, varying the angle of his thrusts, watching as Jack began to harden again,

He murmured into Jack's ear a soft, low, mantra, 'Little darlin'….. come for me again……come for me again……. mmm darlin…… little darlin……. come for me again….'

Ennis began to thrust harder once more, time seemed to hang in the balance as the mid-day heat intensified, across the lake a bird called. Ennis focused on Jack's pretty, moist, pouting mouth. Ennis's rhythm started to falter, their sweat mingled, Jack's beautiful mouth began to form an 'o' of pleasure, his long elegant legs snaking around Ennis's body…… then Ennis gave a great cry and bit down hard on Jack's lovely neck drawing first blood, and Jack, his own orgasm quickly following Ennis's, felt as though his spirit left his body for a time, reached the stars and then returned. For many minutes afterwards he seemed asleep, his eyelashes resting like fragile fans upon rose cheeks……….then..

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he caressed the side of Ennis's face, he felt himself truly ravished and mastered by this man, his man, his Ennis….but there was an ache in his heart and there was more heartache to come, he was sure – but as he gazed up into his lover's warm brown eyes he knew the next few days on the mountain would be their paradise for a while, so was content with that. In years to come he would remember this time at the lake when nothing could touch them and his cowboy was his and his alone.

He clasped Ennis to him and they slept, until at twilight Ennis carried him into the lake lowering Jack down onto himself, pistoning up, until their cries mingled once again, this time under the vaulted sky and the first stars.


End file.
